


Could You Leave Me With a Scar

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Gladnis Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladnis Week Day 6: Battle Wounds“I don’t think it’ll need to be stitched up. You’ll just have to keep it clean.”“How strange,” Ignis commented, drawing a confused noise from his partner. “That’s the opposite of what you usually want from me.”





	Could You Leave Me With a Scar

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to trial something new for this week. If you’d prefer to read and comment along with a GDocs version of this fic, [ you can do so here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Hlfs5qrPLmZYWPQRC01Iw2OoGprWj3nz0G524tQXXSs/edit?usp=sharing).

“How bad is it?”

“Shouldn’t you tell me? You’re the one who got sliced up by a yojimbo.” Gladio said, trying not to cringe at Ignis’ sharp hiss when Gladio disinfected the cut. He hated this part, hated putting Ignis through more pain when he _knew_ there were easier ways; but with Noctis gone for the foreseeable future, their potions and elixirs had become precious commodities.

Life or death situations only, they’d agreed, and although Ignis was definitely in pain his wounds weren’t close to being fatal. The thing had only grazed him, leaving a painful but thankfully not too deep cut down his back.

Ignis had still managed to take it down, even with his shirt torn to shreds and his movements hampered by injuries both past and present. Beneath his worry for Ignis’ safety, Gladio had been unspeakably proud. He’d expected that not even being blinded would stop Ignis, but he hadn’t guessed that it wouldn’t even take two years before he was almost as competent a fighter as he had ever been.

He was less flashy, sure, preferring to hang back a little and throw around his daggers and magic rather than flipping his way past the daemons, but he was still as deadly as ever. His instincts and the King’s magic flowing through his veins gave him a feel for the daemons surrounding him, and although the hunters had been doubtful of his abilities at first, Ignis had quickly proven their doubts to be unfounded.

They were still training, of course, with Gladio taking the lead and Prompto, Cor and Iris helping whenever they were around, but Gladio knew that Ignis could more than protect himself.

Gladio didn’t like seeing him hurt, but being caught from behind could have happened to a fighter with two perfectly functional eyes. Ignis had insisted on being trained to fight again, and it wasn’t Gladio’s place to tell him no.

“Well, it certainly feels like my entire back has been cut up, but it can’t can’t that bad considering that I still have the ability to walk.” Rolling his shoulders experimentally, Ignis winced when his wound stretched and pulled painfully. “I’ll do better next time.”

“You always do,” Gladio said absently, shifting on his knees to redistribute his weight. Ignis was straddling one of their rickety chairs backwards, and despite the angry scar he would almost certainly have, the bare expanse of his back was still utterly enthralling to Gladio.

But it wasn’t the time for that.

Shaking his head to bring some of his focus back, Gladio gently prodded the skin around the cut and tried not to let his fingers linger too long. “I don’t think it’ll need to be stitched up. You’ll just have to keep it clean.”

“How strange,” Ignis commented, drawing a confused noise from his partner. “That’s the opposite of what you usually want from me.”

“Wh- _Iggy,”_ Gladio groaned, trying not to laugh. At least Ignis was still in good humour, which meant he couldn’t have been in _too_ much pain. “Keep it in your pants ‘til I’ve slapped on a couple bandages, okay?”

“If you insist,” Ignis said, but Gladio could hear the tension in his voice as his wound was slowly covered up. Despite his own admission that he was slapping the bandages into place, Gladio was actually being as gentle as he could possibly manage, but he could still tell that his boyfriend was hurting.

“Sorry, Igs,” Gladio said, absolutely meaning it. “Grin and bear it, and I’ll reward you after if you’re good.”

“That sounds-” Ignis cut himself off with a hiss, drawing another apology from Gladio. “It’s fine, I’m fine. That sounds promising, I was going to say.”

“You betcha,” Gladio said, finally covering the last of the long, angry cut and gently pressing against the tape holding everything in place. Satisfied that it was going to hold, he quickly gathered together the rubbish and stood up to walk around the chair, wiping his hands on a scrap piece of cloth before running a hand through Ignis’ hair and down to gently hold the back of his neck.

“That’s as good as it’s gonna get, I think,” Gladio said, leaning forward to press quick kisses to Ignis’ forehead, cheek, jaw, lips. “Sorry that it had to hurt, gorgeous.”

“If I was afraid of a little pain I wouldn’t be hunting daemons, with or without my sight. Thank you for looking out for me,” Ignis said, tilting his head up to encourage a few more kisses. Gladio was more than happy to oblige, trying to let each one tell Ignis without words how much Gladio loved him.

From the heated smile on Ignis’ face, he was getting the message loud and clear.

Of course, there was no way that Gladio could keep it at innocent pecks, not when Ignis was looking at him like _that_. It wouldn’t be easy, not with Ignis’ back shredded to pieces, but if Ignis was keen then Gladio had a few ideas.

He kissed Ignis deep but not frantic, slowly pulling him to pieces before drawing away to leave Ignis panting, his necklace bouncing as his chest heaved. “How’s the back feel?”

“It’s fine,” Ignis said, but he reconsidered when Gladio just pointedly cleared his throat. “It hurts a little, Gladio, but what’s that you always say about minor pains and orgasm?”

“Damn right, it’s the best medicine. And I believe I promised you a reward,” Gladio grinned, taking Ignis’ forearms and tugging him out of the chair. Although he usually liked to touch as much of Ignis as possible when they kissed, he forced himself to keep one hand on Ignis’ shoulder and the other on his jaw, as far away from his injury as possible.

Whether it was from leftover adrenaline, exhaustion, or just plain neediness, Ignis seemed particularly susceptible to him, clutching at Gladio’s shirt and letting himself be swept away by Gladio’s kisses. Of course, with Gladio more or less uninjured, it didn’t take long for Ignis’ hands to go wandering, and Gladio groaned loudly when light fingers trailed down his back and down to his ass.

“Gladio,” Ignis said in a low voice, finally pulling away from Gladio’s mouth and instead pressing his lips to the spot above Gladio’s collarbone that always made him shiver. “Please.”

“Of course,” Gladio said, and he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the cracked counter of their shitty apartment. “I don’t want you exerting yourself for a few days, in case you make things worse, so let me take care of you.”

Guiding Ignis over to the counter and coaxing him to brace his arms on it and lean slightly forward, Gladio leaned into Ignis’ side and turned his face to kiss him again. Although he would generally have preferred to press himself to Ignis’ back, letting him feel the hardness of Gladio’s cock that was all for him, there was no way he was risking that after Ignis’ skin had been sliced up.

“I want to eat you out until you’re screaming my name,” Gladio said, his voice soft and intimate, and he watched Ignis swallow hard as he clamped his lips shut against a moan. “Is that okay?”

“More than,” Ignis eventually managed to say, his head dropping forward to hang uselessly. “I... _please_.”

“Anything for you, gorgeous,” Gladio said, dropping a kiss to Ignis’ bare shoulder. Reaching around his body to undo his belt and pants, Gladio took the whole lot with him as he sank to his knees, encouraging Ignis to lift one foot and then the other so that his pants and underwear could be tossed aside. Ignis jolted when Gladio pressed a kiss to the back of his knee, laughing and squirming away before Gladio could spend too much time at the ticklish spot.

“Spread ‘em,” Gladio said as he ran his hands up Ignis’ long legs, his fingers pressing into the muscles of Ignis’ thigh. Even with enough space to shuffle forward, he wasn’t exactly at the greatest angle, but it only took a little maneuvering before he managed to get himself into position to run his hands across Ignis’ ass before spreading him open.

The first touch of Gladio’s tongue to Ignis’ asshole left Ignis moaning helplessly, obviously trying to keep his physical reactions to a minimum to avoid jolting his back too much. Still, he pressed himself back against Gladio’s face, and Gladio was more than happy to oblige.

Alternating between long, slow movements and quick flicks of his tongue, Gladio could feel Ignis’ knees going weak before his neck had even begun to ache. Ignis was managing to keep his noises to a minimum, though, and Gladio was going to take that as a challenge.

He was a man of his word, after all.

Being on his knees felt oddly perfect for the kind of worship that Gladio had in mind, and he loved the feeling of Ignis’ ass clenching with pleasure as he tried to wriggle his tongue inside. Ignis was too beautifully tight for him to get far, but that wasn’t the important part. What mattered was that Ignis let a long, low groan when the tip of Gladio’s tongue made it inside him, and Gladio’s cock was so hard in his pants that he felt like he was going to break his zipper.

He didn’t have a hand to spare for himself, though: even when he removed one of his hands from where it was spreading Ignis open, it was only so that he could reach between Ignis’ legs to fondle at his balls and press teasingly against his perineum. His own discomfort was more than worth it when it came to Ignis’ pleasure.

“ _Astrals_ , Gladio,” Ignis moaned, leaning a little more heavily against the counter. If it was straining his back, he certainly didn’t seem to notice, and Gladio was pleased about that.

Still, if he’d thought that Ignis’ noises up until that point had been nice, they were _nothing_ compared to the way he moaned when Gladio finally wrapped a hand around his cock. Gladio had always loved the feel of Ignis’ cock, whether it was in his hand, pressed against him, or inside him, and he shifted a little on his knees to try and relieve some of the pressure in his own pants.

Beginning to quickly jerk Ignis off, Gladio let the sounds that Ignis was making guide him, wordlessly telling him whether to focus more on his dick or his asshole and when to change between the two. Ignis always liked to be kept on his toes, appreciating it most when Gladio would switch things up, and Gladio _lived_ to do whatever Ignis wanted from him.

“ _Gladio,”_ Ignis sobbed, his chest practically pressed into the counter. “Just- just a bit more, _fuck_.”

Several perfect years together had long since taught Gladio what Ignis really loved to feel, and he pressed his tongue as far as he could manage inside Ignis while frantically jerking his cock. Ignis’ legs went stiff as all of his muscles clenched up, and his panting moans slowly increased in volume until Gladio was certain he was almost ready to come.

“ _Gladio!”_ Ignis shouted when his arms finally gave out completely, but he barely seemed to notice the way he hit the countertop, his legs finally unclenching as he came across the side of the counter. With his mouth still thoroughly occupied Gladio couldn’t crow about achieving his goal, but his muffled laugh made his tongue move inside Ignis in a way that left him panting through the last of his orgasm.

Finally pulling back once the counter was dripping with come, Gladio wrapped one hand around Ignis’ thigh to steady himself as he sat on his heels and fumbled with his own zipper, groaning with relief once he had his own cock in his hand.

Of course, Ignis was quick to pry Gladio’s hand away from his leg, and he turned around to sit on top of Gladio’s thighs as his fingers tangled with Gladio’s.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, dropping his forehead onto Gladio’s shoulder. Pressing a kiss to Iggy’s deflated hair, Gladio just enjoyed the feeling of their hands wrapped around his cock, his hips flexing up against Ignis as his desperate need to come got stronger. After spending so long with his face buried in Ignis’ ass, he was more than ready to let go, and he freely chased his pleasure without thinking about holding back.

The come that splattered against his clothes just added to the mess already there, and so Gladio didn’t care about that as he groaned into Ignis’ hair and let pleasure flood through his entire body. The two of them panted together for a while before Ignis finally leant back, his hair an utter mess and his necklace askew against his sweaty chest.

The blissed-out expression on Ignis’ face went tight when his bare shoulder touched the tacky, drying come on the side of the counter, though, and Gladio grimaced when Ignis clicked to what had actually happened.

“You’re cleaning that up.”

“Fair,” Gladio conceded, telling his shaky legs to work as he lifted them both up off the ground.

“But I suppose it can wait,” Ignis said after a moment, and Gladio grinned as he led Ignis to the bed and arranged them so that Ignis could lie on top of him and not worry about anything touching his back.

Of course Ignis wouldn’t be denied his post-orgasm cuddle, messy counter and injury be damned.

Not that Gladio was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
